1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector housing for a small and portable transmitting-receiving module. In particular, this invention relates to a connector housing for a small and portable transmitting-receiving module that is used for a high-speed data transmitting interface converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
The transmitting-receiving module provides a dual-directional data transmission between an electric interface and the Internet. The transmitting-receiving module receives an encoded signal, and converts the encoded signal into a decoded signal and transmits the decoded signal to the Internet. At the same time, the transmitting-receiving module also receives another encoded signal, and converts the encoded signal into an electric signal and transmits the electric signal to the electric interface.
Generally, the small and portable transmitting-receiving module connector is installed on the printed circuit board of the host, the input/output system, the peripheral equipment or the switchboard. The small and portable transmitting-receiving module connector is connected with the metal housing assembled on the printed circuit board. Reference is made to FIG. 1. The metal housing has two parallel side walls 1a, a rectangular top 2a, a rectangular bottom 3a, a rear cover 4a, and a side wall cover 5a. The two side walls 1a, the rectangular top 2a, the rectangular bottom 3a and the side wall cover 5a are formed into one piece. The two side walls 1a are located at the two sides of the rectangular top 2a. The rear cover 4a extends from the rear side of the rectangular top 2a. The rectangular bottom 3a is connected with the two side walls 1a. The rectangular bottom 3a is opposite to the rectangular top 2a. The side wall cover 5a extends from one side of the rectangular top 2a. The side wall cover 5a has a plurality of openings 51a. There are a plurality of wedging plates 11a on the side wall 1a that correspond to the openings 51a. The wedging plates 11a are engaged with the openings 51a. The metal housing provides a simple inner connection, and is easily installed on the printed circuit is board for eliminating the accumulated static charge, sheltering the EMI, and protecting the connector.
In order to reduce the manufacturing cost, the metal housing for fitting with the small and portable transmitting-receiving module connector is manufactured by a punching process. Although the manufacturing cost is reduced, it is difficult to control the dimensions accurately. Furthermore, except for the wedging plates 11a being engaged with the openings 51a, there is no other structure to enhance the connecting strength of the metal housing. Therefore, when the metal housing is installed on the printed circuit board, the metal housing may be deformed due to an improper assembling process or an external force. Thereby, the small and portable transmitting-receiving module cannot be installed into the metal housing, or the EMI sheltering effect is reduced.